


From Slave To.....?

by SeraphinaFlowers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren in Love, Loss of Parent(s), Mentioned Han Solo, Mind Games, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Torture, Pining Poe Dameron, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaFlowers/pseuds/SeraphinaFlowers
Summary: Isla is just a typical slave girl on Tatooine....who is unaware that she is force-sensitive. Her dreams of a terrifying yet transfixing cloaked figure lead her on a path she was destined for but never imagined herself taking. But her path will not be an easy one, especially when it involves the one and only Kylo Ren.





	From Slave To.....?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this for a while and this is my very first star wars fic! Just a few things I'd like to say before we get started on this journey;
> 
> 'Isla' is pronounced 'eye-la' just in case anyone is confused lol 
> 
> This is unrelated to this fic but if you have read my other story called 'Uncle Bucky' and are waiting for the next chapter I am so sorry it's been taking so long, I have been working on the next one and will try to post it as soon as possible. Some of you may be wondering why I started writing another fic and not adding to the first one but this was just something refreshing and different and I just love Kylo lol. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

_Darkness. That's all that was visible. The screams of what sounded like thousands of people echoed through my mind. Then the scenery started to become more detailed. It seemed like...someone's room. A hulking, black figured appeared, standing out from plain grey and white tones of the room. Glowing red weapon in hand, it madly slashed at anything around it, causing pieces of debris to scatter throughout the room. I had seen this figure close to a hundred times in my dreams, and reckoned it must be a man due to its size and strength. I usually witnessed it in anger or caught short glimpses of a conversation taking place in a large black room with a frightening ghostly white figure that would never be in focus. Sometimes I even witnessed him kill. I knew the logical thing was to be afraid, and a part of me was, but the other part couldn't help but be pulled in by their presence. These dreams didn't usually last long. I always woke up before I could really understand what was happening. But this time the dream felt...different. I wasn't seeing everything in broken images, it was all clear. It was like I was right there, everything felt so real. I moved closer in on the enraged figure. Suddenly, as if he sensed my presence, he stopped mid strike. Moving cautiously, he slowly straightened his posture and relaxed his arms. The glowing red of the weapon disappeared. His distorted harsh breathing sounding slower. The figure slowly turned its hooded head, my vision zoning in on a glint of shiny silver peeking out from all the black. I gazed for a short time at my new discovery, simply perplexed by this man as a whole, until his modulated voice broke the silence._

_"Isla...."_

I shot up in my bed gasping for air. The sound of my heart beat heavy in my ears. How did he know my real name? He's never spoken to me before....

"Kriff Suki, what's wrong?" My bed mate, a Twi'lek named Sienn'Aemersu peered at me through half-lidded eyes over her shoulder, using my slave name. The only name anyone knew me by anymore.

"Sorry Sienna. I just had that weird dream again.... but this time he said something to me."

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, trying to figure out what the dream had meant. Sienna shifted on the blankets so she could face me.

"What'd he say?" She asked groggily.

"Just my name."

Sienna didn't know my real name, so she would be under the assumption that my slave name was said. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's just some kind of messed up nightmare. It'll go away eventually though, I wouldn't worry."

She gave me a reassuring smile, closing her eyes to go back to sleep until one of the many human guards that was tasked with the job of patrolling the cells in the Palace that contained slaves banged against the worn metal bars with a large blaster.

"Alright slaves, time to get up!"

Rubbing my eyes, I untangled the thick chain that hung off the back of my slave collar from my body then stood up on the thick blankets that was our bed and made a beeline for the stone staircase in the back of the small room that led up to another room of the same size that me, Sienna, and 10 other girls used to get ready in. As I gradually began to wake up and my mind became more alert and less foggy, it was easier to mentally block out the sounds and waves of emotions I was receiving. Throughout the years I had taught myself to control my special 'talents' by learning to shut out things I didn't want to feel or hear but be able to focus on the things that I do. Before I had this control, it was extremely overwhelming to be in a room filled with people. I would be constantly hit with the emotions of those around me, making me unsure of what I myself even felt. The least stressful 'enhancement' I had was my sight. My visual and spatial perception was greatly advanced from those around me, even allowing me to see much better in the dark. There really weren’t any cons when considering my eyeballs.

In the upstairs room, two small windows carved out of the thick stone allowed natural light through. A wide cracked mirror speckled with grains of sand leaned against the wall beside a large metal bowl that was filled with salty water from the Dune Sea, lined with a few linen rags we used to wash our faces and bodies. We all moved methodically, each taking a few seconds with a rag to wash ourselves then handing it off to the next person, doing the same as we brushed our hair with the three metal combs that usually lay beside the bowl.

My hair was its usual knotted, curly mess that went a few inches past my waist, the ends almost touching my hips. Brushing it out as best as I could I took one of the leather ties I had around my wrist and put it up in a high ponytail then taking some of the saltwater, wetting my hair so it would be easier to braid and not so poufy. Securing the end of the braid with another leather tie, I finished off my hair with a light green coloured piece of cloth at the base of my ponytail. I pushed my thick brows into place with my finger and turned to the other wall that was lined with our outfits that hung up on metal hooks.

Our 'outfits' really didn't consist of much. They were all relatively the same, only differing in colour and sometimes the shape of the bra. I stripped my ratty tunic off that I slept in and grabbed my slave wear from the hook that Sienna and I shared. My bra was a light green metal adorned with a brass swirl on each side of the cups. It was lined with thick cloth so it wouldn't cut into the skin too much but it was still uncomfortable. The teardrop shaped cups of the bra turned in slightly at their points that ended at the top of my breasts, making the thin leather straps that held it up cross to form an X on my chest, securing at the back of my neck. Another thin strap of leather wrapped around my rib cage to hold the bottom part of the bra in place. I slipped my light green silk thong on, which was nice and soft but went way up my butt crack a little too much. Next came my belt which consisted of khaki coloured silks that were laced through a thick leather band and covered my butt crack and frontal region. Thin, rectangular shaped pieces of brass were embedded in the leather at the sides of my hips. I tied up my leather sandals and shoved a brass bangle on both of my arms up to my biceps, quickly jumping in front of the mirror to inspect my appearance.

My black braid fell neatly down my back, contrasting nicely with my light gold skin and bringing out my icy blue eyes. I was curvy but muscles peaked through my stomach and legs from dancing, and my hip bones jutted out from barely getting enough to eat. I didn't even bother to adjust the uncomfortable position that my slave collar was in since there was no comfortable way to wear a thick, heavy, metal collar. Exhaling loudly, I turned to head back down the stairs to wait with the others for the guard to open the entrance of our cell.

As I was walking down the stairs I looked up, immediately locking eyes with Laars who flashed me a sinister smirk. Laars was one of the guards at the Palace who was an absolute asshole and a creep who couldn't keep his hands to himself. He must've been around 30 years old, with greasy sandy blonde hair and a huge upturned nose. He'd only been at the Palace for around two months but he had instantly taken a liking to me unfortunately. Where in the hell did the other guard go?

"Out you go slaves."

He lifted the latch keeping the cell door closed, holding the squeaky metal open for us as we stepped out and lined up against the bars of the cell so he could 'inspect' us. I was the farthest from the door but it didn't take long for Laars to reach me as he walked slowly down the line of bodies, his large frame immediately taking up my field of view.

"Suki. Looking delicious as always."

His eyes raked my body making me want to press myself back into the bars of the cell as much as possible. He grinned at me and raised one of his fat fingers up to my cheek, tracing a path down my neck, then over the swell of my breasts, ending just below my belly button. His other hand was gripping a metal bar by my head, caging me in.

"Mmm so soft...."

I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears and any sign of emotion as his hand drifted to my boney hip giving it a little squeeze then snaking its way around to my backside, massaging the flesh aggressively. The feeling of lust coming from him was so strong since he was so close, making it hard for me to push back against it from enveloping my whole body. I felt disgusted. My arms were shaking from how tense my body was but I didn't dare move.

"I wonder what lies beneath these silks...."

He whispered, his hot breath on my ear making me want to crawl into a hole. My breath caught in my chest when I realized his hand was moving again. This time it was moving towards my front. I instantly squeezed my eyes shut when I felt him cup my womanhood. I was trying to force out his revolting emotions as best I could, feeling the energy around me push back against him with all the might I could conjure from it.

"What a nice little pussy you have, slave. I wonder how much convincing it would take for Durok to let me ruin it."

My face started to grow hot from the lack of oxygen due to the breath I was holding in. All I could hear was his depraved chuckle. I felt so helpless. Defenseless.

_Stop, stop, stop.... please stop, please...._

"Laars! Stop messing around with the slaves and get them down here! Durok is becoming impatient!"

One of master's followers voice rang from the door down the long hallway, making me jump and Laars remove his hand to face the direction the voice was coming from. He grimaced and removed the hand that was gripping the bar beside my head.

"Until next time, slave."

I let go of the breath I was holding in through my nose but didn't open my eyes until I felt the heat of his presence disappear from my space. I heard the crunch of sand under shoes and opened my eyes cautiously.

"Move it ladies!"

Laars was standing in front of me but was now leaning on the opposing wall of the hallway. Still not as far as I'd like him to be but a thousand times better from how close he was before. I could still feel his eyes on me but I averted my gaze and robotically turned and walked down the hallway, leaving him behind. I felt Sienna grab my hand and give it a little squeeze as if to ask if I was okay. I squeezed her hand back to reassure her I was. Entering the door at the end of the hallway, the twelve of us marched down the curved stone stairs that winded around a wide, stone platform that our master sat upon. We came to a stop when we were all directly in front of him and immediately went down into a kneel, keeping our heads bowed.

_"Tonka ma shaga."_

_(Up my slaves)_

Following his command, we rose, now directly across from our master, known as Durok the Hutt. He was extremely fat like most Hutts are, with rough green skin and yellow eyes. Durok owned Jabba's Palace, opting to not change the name to his because Jabba the Hutt happened to be his grandfather, so it stayed as Jabba's Palace to honor him. I've been one of many Durok's slaves for five years, being sold to him when I was fifteen and starting out cleaning and tending to the hundreds of rooms in the palace that were always occupied by criminals. When I turned seventeen I became one of Durok's 'entertainment' and 'personal' slaves which meant inhabiting the courtroom nearly all day. But anything was better than being in the cell. As Durok waved us away so we could begin carrying out our regular tasks, I couldn’t help but shake off the strange feeling that I was waiting for something, expecting even. Or maybe not something, but someone.


End file.
